


Play Play Play Play

by otherscott



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Idk what to tag this with, M/M, shineexo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherscott/pseuds/otherscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun and Junmyeon listen to the newest demo of Playboy in Jonghyun's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Play Play Play

**Author's Note:**

> happy exodus everyone, i love this fuckin song

Junmyeon sat on Jonghyun’s bed in his dorm room while Jonghyun brought up the final demo of Playboy on his computer, and Junmyeon looked around the room, trying to find all of the things that were different since his last visit. It had been a while, since he was too busy preparing for the comeback to visit his friends, and he noticed a fansign from the Tokyo Dome concert hanging up on the wall. He smiled at it and scooted closer to the desk.

He noticed Taemin’s solo album immediately and snorted softly as he picked it up. “You have this sitting out,” he commented, opening it and looking through the photobook.

“I listen to it every day,” Jonghyun mumbled, scrolling using the trackpad on his laptop, and he turned his speakers up as the new song started. Junmyeon blinked and looked up at the computer when he heard the opening voices.

“Kyungsoo is so good,” Junmyeon said wistfully, and Jonghyun smiled.

“His voice fits perfectly.”

“The drip sound sounds more in-sync than the last demo, it sounds go--”

“That’s you,” Jonghyun pointed out when Junmyeon’s voice rang out on the speakers, and Junmyeon laughed, feeling airy. It was always weird to hear his voice played back to him. Jonghyun was grinning at his computer screen though, and when he turned the expression on Junmyeon, Junmyeon laughed again.

“The levels sound good!”

“You sound good. Breathy and perfect against the instrumental.”

“Ahh, well, you mixed it.” Junmyeon smiled at him, not used to hearing this kind of praise from the song composers. He figured Jonghyun was different, and he liked working with him a lot. He cocked his head to the side and put Taemin’s album down on the desk, and Jonghyun got up from his desk chair to join Junmyeon on the bed.

“Kyungsoo’s harmony,” Junmyeon nearly moaned when the chorus played, and Jonghyun threw his head back and laughed.

“He’s so good! I want to write music for him forever.”

“Please do, this sounds so good,” Junmyeon said, swatting Junmyeon’s arm lightly with his hand, and Jonghyun grinned toothily.

“I’ll do my best. It’s a privilege when you guys work so hard for me.”

“Stoooop it, hyung,” Junmyeon whined, unable to stop beaming, proud of his boys. Chanyeol started to sing and Junmyeon hopped on his feet. “He sounds so good! I wasn’t able to be there for his recording day, he sounds so good, ahh, Chanyeol.”

Jonghyun didn’t respond, just nodded his head along to the beat of the song, looking as if he was listening for imperfections. Junmyeon tried to imitate him and found that the song sounded perfect to him. He didn’t know what other tweaking it needed, but Jonghyun would be able to find it.

“Does it sound good to you?” He asked right when Jonghyun moved to lean his head on his shoulder.

“Junmyeonnie, you sound so hot,” Jonghyun said, a little whine in his voice.

Junmyeon laughed. “Good, because this song is _fire_.”

Jonghyun burst out laughing and leaned away from him. “Don’t say that! You fucking cheese,” Jonghyun took Junmyeon’s wrist in his hand and shook Junmyeon’s arm a little, and Junmyeon shook his head at him.

“I am not a cheese. I’m being serious,” he said, right at the same time Jonghyun spoke.

“You know what this song is about, right?” Jonghyun asked, his eyes looking big and expectant, like the eager puppy that Junmyeon was used to looking at. Junmyeon blinked.

“A playboy.”

“Waah, Junmyeon,” Jonghyun grinned and moved to hug him. Junmyeon didn’t think he had answered incorrectly, and hugged Jonghyun back anyway.

Junmyeon felt Jonghyun’s breath on his ear and then the hot feeling was replaced with his teeth, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. “Ahh, hyung, hyung,” Junmyeon repeated, patting Jonghyun on the back. “Careful.” He had to get to practice soon, he couldn’t do this.

“You sound so hot,” Jonghyun said once more, his voice dropping lower than before, and Junmyeon bit his lip into his mouth.

“Thank you, Jonghyun.”

“You’ve gotten so good,” Jonghyun moved to kiss his lips and Junmyeon breathed shakily before kissing back.

“I like it when you praise me,” Junmyeon said with a little smile, and Jonghyun grinned at him and pushed him down on the bed. Junmyeon stared up at him with big eyes. “Hyung, I have to leave soon.”

“We’re working on the song, though,” Jonghyun said, kneeling up on his knees and pulling his jacket off of his shoulders. Junmyeon surveyed the skin that the collar of his shirt slipped down to reveal and swallowed.

Jonghyun leaned down to trail kisses up and down Junmyeon’s neck, and Junmyeon sighed softly. This was comforting, and hearing the high-pitched synth coming from the speakers set the mood right. He tried to ignore Baekhyun’s voice and focus on the little breaths Jonghyun was leaving on his skin, and smiled when he heard Jonghyun muttering along ‘play, play, play, play.’

Jonghyun got off of the bed and went over to his laptop to press something, and after a moment the audio sounded a little bit louder. Junmyeon stared up at the ceiling before starting to undo the buttons on his shirt. Might as well.

“We’re good,” Jonghyun said, returning to the bed and dropping down on Junmyeon again. He pressed his lips against Junmyeon’s and Junmyeon responded eagerly, not having been able to touch anyone in a while. Jonghyun pulled away with his tongue lingering on Junmyeon’s bottom lip, and when the song ended Junmyeon noticed it had started over again.

“Did you put it on repeat?” Junmyeon asked as Jonghyun resumed work on undoing his buttons, and Jonghyun nodded through a little smirk.

“Seemed appropriate,” Jonghyun said in a low voice as he leaned down to kiss at the skin above Junmyeon’s navel. Junmyeon took a sharp breath and closed his eyes as Jonghyun got to work. This song was already being received so well; Jonghyun was a genius.

 

 


End file.
